


Unique Hobby

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Sam practises origami. Set during Search and Destroy. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique Hobby

He enjoys origami.

Whenever they're stakeouts, Sam likes to make things out of the sweet wrappers that G always drops in the car. It's a skill that he's improved with years of practice and he's proud of his creations although G is always insisting that they're ducks, not swans.

Either way, it keeps him sane at times and it's something he likes to do.

And to Hell with anyone who thinks it's awful.

He's never going to give it up.

After all, it helps keep calm him at times.

 **Fin**


End file.
